Ice
by tatatsumari
Summary: People said behind his back that he was emotionless...cold. But what did they know? They didn't have freaky psychic abilities. They couldn't read minds. AU HITSUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter One: Let's All Be Made of Ice

A warm draft of wind blew through the window, sending a pale pink sakura petal dancing into the room. It was spring, and the sky was turning from the pale grey of winter to a clear blue.

A pale hand reached out and seized the rosy petal, crushing it and dropping it to the hard, cold floor. HItsugaya Toushirou _hated_ spring, and _hated_ flowers.

He had always been able to read peoples' minds, just by touching them. And even though others were not aware of it, it made him different from everyone else. It didn't help either that his hair was a startling white-the color of snow.

He remembered once, when he was younger He had been going to the mall with his mother. It had been Christmas time and there had been a line of children waiting to sit on "Santa's" lap. He remembered waiting in line too, hoping to be able to tell Santa all his secret hopes for Christmas. When he finally reached Santa, and had climbed onto his gigantic velvet covered lap, he had heard a whisper of a voice, "Santa's" thoughts. "What's with this kid's hair? White? What a freak of nature." It had felt good back then, giving Santa the kick in the thigh that he deserved. Hitsugaya hated Santa Claus too.

It wasn't that he _hated_ his abilities-it had its own advantages-but it made it hard for him to fit in. If he tried to make friends, it would just happen that when he _did _make "friends", he would find out-in some way or another-that his friends thought he was a weird, a freak, or something else that was not especially nice. If he had the choice, he'd rather just have the white hair and no freaky psychic abilities. Then, at least he wouldn't have to listen to everybody's bad thoughts whenever he accidentally brushed against them or touched them. But since he _did_ have "freaky psychic abilities", he stayed away from everyone else at school. People said he was cold, emotionless, but what did they know? They were stupid and he hated all of them too. It occurred to him now that he hated many things...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Thanks to BLACK MISTRESS, SEAL-CHAN, and MAJIN-DINA for reviewing! Wheeee! I was so happy when I finally got THREE reviews since I haven't been on in ages. This chapter will also be kind of short since it's introducing HInamori.

Chapter Two: Smile, Everybody

Hinamori Momo was always smiling. Well, not literally, but there really wasn't anything in her life that would make her unhappy. She was-she guessed-a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person. There really wasn't any reason _not _to smile.

Usually, her father drove her to school. But today, the fresh scent of spring had been so enticing that she had decided to walk to school. After all, it only took ten minutes more. The streets were filled with blossoming sakura blossoms and Hinamori stopped to let the sweet scent fill her nose. She wanted to dance about in the dew-stained grass and never stop. Then, unfortunately, her foot slipped on the wet grass and she found herself sprawled across the ground. That was when she saw him.

IT was a boy about her age, standing near the road, looking up at the sky. His hair, she noticed, was a beautiful white color, the color of freshly fallen snow. His eyes were the color of new leaves on the trees, with sunlight shining through them. There was a sort of wistful expression on his face as he stood there, in the middle of the road, a pensive and melancholy look. Her chest started to ache. _He looks so sad, _she thought…_If only I could…_

"Ohayo! Good morning, HInamori-kun!" She turned to see her friend, Matsumoto-a busty female with curling blonde hair-run towards her.

"Good morning, Matsumoto!" She called back to her friend.

When she turned around, he was gone and she was left with a slightly empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. _He had looked so sad…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Thanks to BLACK MISTRESS, SEAL-CHAN, HE HE ANGELKISSES, and AURORA OF THE MOON for reviewing!

Chapter Three: Keep Your Hands To Yourself

She saw him again at school. She had been daydreaming, staring out of the window of the classroom while the teacher droned on about Japanese history when she saw him, outside in the school courtyard, a single figure leaning against the wall. She stared hard at him, half expecting him to disappear before her very eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

There was a girl_ staring_ at him. He could see her, looking out from the second floor window at him, the same girl he had seen on the road this morning-that girl with her hair tied into a bun at the top of her head. What was with people nowadays and staring? He bet she thought his hair was freaky too. He laughed a bitter sounding laugh. He closed his eyes, wanted to block out the staring gaze of the girl……

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

"Hi. I'm HInamori Momo."

His eyes snapped open. Lunchtime already? Had he fallen asleep? He looked up into the face of the girl who had been watching him from the window. What was she doing? Stalking him?

"What's your name?" She asked.

"….." He wondered if he should answer her….. "….Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Can I eat lunch he-" She suddenly tripped, and her hand shot out towards his leg, grabbing it for support.

His mind was abruptly filled with her thoughts, and he was surprised to find that none of them contained anything bad about him. No thoughts about what a freak he was….just thoughts about how…_lonely…_he looked…Did he really seem that pathetic? He moved his leg away.

"Don't touch me." He said icily. "And the ground on my right is wet, so sit on the left side."

"Arigatou." She said cheerfully.

She sat down next to him and opened her lunch. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. He felt odd. It had been so long since he had actually talked to anyone at school. And the girl-HInamori-she was so _different_ from all the rest of the people. Just the fact that he didn't hate her immediately was beginning to disturb him. Was there really people out there that didn't think he was bizarre-looking? What was so different about her? And _why _did he have that annoying _fuzzy_ feeling in his chest?


End file.
